Hot-Crazy Scale Rebooted
by Some Guy 329756789-01A
Summary: A girl is allowed to be crazy, so long as she is at least equally hot. You want a girl to be higher on the Hot-scale than she is on the crazy scale. So why is it that all of the hottest women are crazy as hell? Ah well. Rated M for Mature (To protect my worthless hide) and for the Maniac writing this. Rebooted for continuity/Quality control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We all know the drill. I own nothing. No views expressed are my own. This is fiction. Non-profit fan-based parody and such.

Author's Notes: Yep. Finally getting off my ass to write Mrk 2 of Hot/Crazy Scale. Why? Because I've realized it's been months since I said I would, and I think I'm finally in the right mindset to write it after a bit of getting back into the habit with Ghost of a Chance.

/begin

The Vicky Mendoza Diagonal. An interesting theory first presented by Barney Stinson in the hit TV show: How I Met Your Mother. It described a chart which explained that a girl was allowed to be crazy, as long as she was equally hot (or hotter.) So if a girl registered a 4 on the crazy-scale? She had to be at least a 4 on the hot-scale. And you wanted the girl to be above the line, otherwise known as 'The Vicky Mendoza Diagonal.

Danny was at a loss as to when he'd fallen in with this line of thought. He blamed Tucker, honestly. After some relationship drama before graduating High School, the two young men had had a long talk late at night with Johnny13 during one of the motorcycle-obsessed Ghosts' visits to the Human world, and they'd come to an understanding.

Men, in the world they lived in, were at a disadvantage. Women had all the goddamned power in a relationship. Want a divorce after 6 months of being married? No-fault divorce made that a thing, and made ½ of the 'shared assets' theirs by right. And lord help you if you have kids with them. 18 years of responsibility in a financial sense.

It was enough, when one really thought about it, to drive a man to want to be a full ghost.

After the Disasteroid incident, when his identity had been broadcast for all the world to see on national television, Danny had been finally able to let go of the many and varied lies of his life. 'I need to go to the bathroom' had become 'A ghost is attacking' as a means of getting out of class to actually go fight the little bastards. It was a much rarer occurrence after the Disasteroid, since most Ghosts that Vlad employed were sadly out of work given that Vlad was, to Danny's knowledge, still on that floating piece of rocky death.

And where had Superman been at the time? Off-world. Saving another world as a favor to Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern. When they'd returned? It was a nice meeting he had between the three of them. Still, it got him a Heroic Charter, along with some of the anti-ecto acts being repealed. He was, effectively, the new GiW with the previous holders of the government mandate to handle ghostly phenomena being discharged back to their original organizations for gross incompetence.

Seriously. When their 'collateral damage' budget and 'dry cleaning' allocations were higher than some city's total budgets? The president had a field day with the expenses incurred by a government organization not listed in any books yet bankrolled by various funds that could have gone to an actually useful project or five.

This led to the charter Danny'd been granted by the U.S. Government. It gave him a monthly stipend for services rendered along with a nice bit of insurance coverage so long as he could prove beyond any doubt that any damages incurred were as the result of him performing his role as a Ghost-Hunter. The stipend helped cover the insurance, but this meant that the first time he'd accidentally let three buildings get destroyed he'd received a massive dip in funds from the stipend. Danny'd taken his task MUCH more serious from that point on, and made it a point to ensure a minimum of damages whenever possible.

So, when Tucker and Danny had gotten accepted at UCLA with Danny going into astrophysics and Tucker going into Computer Sciences, the duo had fist-bumped and agreed to go halvesies on an apartment. It was a nice apartment, for its size. Two bedrooms with a nice open living room, kitchen/dining area, and a patio. Tucker had taken all of 5 minutes to get acquainted with everything, once they'd fully moved into the place, before heading out to check out the local scene.

Jump City was a hotbed of activity, both social and heroic, and it also has incredibly low property values while still being conveniently located. Within driving distance from LA for the classes they'd chosen that actually required them to physically show up. Tucker's classes of the kind were mainly technology classes that required lab-work. Danny's were more numerous with lab-work and such, but he could also fly and avoid traffic because 'why not?'

A point in favor of the city was that it was very active on a social level, despite the relatively frequent attacks by super villains and such. Danny watched as the Teen Titans formed, standing back since technically speaking this fell under the bailiwick of other heroes. Danny's bailiwick was ghosts and necromantic phenomena. Starfire crashing into the city on the run from intergalactic slavers? Not so much in his area of expertise.

That and it happened to be during a Concert put on by Ember McLain. And while she hadn't tried to take over the world, she'd certainly tried for domination after the show.

Danny was enjoying the concert. Despite liking other kinds of music, he could admit to himself that Ember's punk-rock/pop music wasn't all that bad. It was catchy, played well, and had a good beat to it. He'd come in his human form, though using a Holographic Image-inducer that Tucker had devised in one of his lab classes. A simple twist on his hand and he'd look like Michael Normal. No, seriously. Tucker had named the identity 'Michael Normal.' Tucker's own fake ID was 'Jason Blande.'

When the concert was over, Danny quickly turned invisible and phased through the many walls and people separating him from his target.

"Imagine my surprise." He said when he reached her dressing room. "You didn't use a single iota of power there, Ember. I'm impressed."

Ember jumped a little before wiping the makeup off her face that gave her a normal complexion. "Oh! Babypop. I thought you were Skulker for a moment."

"Really?" Danny asked. "Skulker? You thought I was Skulker?"

"Guy can't take 'I don't want to see you again' for an answer." The Punk Rock Ghost shrugged. "So. Aside from scaring me into having a heartbeat again, what's the visit for, Dipstick?"

Danny shrugged back at her. "No real reason. I'm just trying to make sure you're not on yet another world-domination trip. After the last three times, call me suspicious."

Ember nodded at that, "Yeah. I'd be suspicious, too. But not this time, Ghost-boy. This time I've got a record deal going and I'd be in breach of contract if I actively antagonize you or attempt to use my powers to make people addicted to my music."

"When did that matter?" Danny asked, confused at the prospect of Ember honoring contracts enough to not try to mind-control people.

"Ever made a deal only to find out that you, in no way, know everything about making deals? Let's just say that Demons and lawyers have a lot in common when it comes to 'deal with the devil' mythos." She explained. "So." She leaned back in her chair, letting her hair, like ghostly fire solidified, hang free of its usual high ponytail. "Anything else?" she asked.

Danny had thought himself dreaming when she leaned back, but he couldn't deny it anymore. The movement had deliberately exposed, through a hole in Ember's shirt, one of the Diva's nipples. She'd been wearing a jacket during the performance, so it probably hadn't even come up, but now backstage the jacket was off and Danny had front-row tickets to a lovely sight.

Ember looked down at the exposed bit of flesh that had caught the Ghostly Hero's eyes. "Oh my. Forgot to put on a bra." She shrugged and simply pulled the shirt over her head. "I've kept telling my costume designer we need to have one, but he insists that the jacket should cover it."

Danny's eyes were fixed in position, Ember's tits were proudly on display after she took her shirt off. Not a hint of sag in the slightly small forms, but more than enough for someone for any man to know that their hand was wrapped around a breast in the heat of a moment. The pallor was off, slightly, with the slight blue-shift in color. Mostly a deathly pale with a blue tinge to the darker skin of the areolae… Though any thought of how odd the color scheme was, went out the window when Ember stretched her arms over her head.

"Um…" Danny tried to think of words. Any words. Come on…. WORDS! He failed.

"Good to know someone likes my body." Ember smirked. "Care to demonstrate just how much you like it?" she offered, walking to the couch on the opposite side of the room with a pronounced sway to her hips before languidly stretching herself out on the furniture.

It came as no surprise to anyone whatsoever that Ember was a screamer. It *did* come as a bit of a surprise to Danny just how much flexibility one can attain when one doesn't have actual bones.

When Danny left in the wee hours of the morning, returning to the apartment, he was flushed, exhausted, and barely able to keep himself airborne in ghost-form. When he spotted the two pairs of shoes by the doorway, one pair of boots worn by his best friend and a pair of more feminine shoes, he happily ignored the continued sounds coming from Tucker's room on the way down the hall to his own hideaway.

When he awoke, it was to Tucker banging on his door.

"DUDE!" Tucker called through the wooden barrier between Danny and 'the real world.' "Dude! Wake up! You've got to see this!"

'This' turned out to be Tucker shoving his PDA in Danny's face with Twitter pulled up and showing a post with nearly 30,000 retweets and more than a few reactions.

'Just had a 'private afterparty.' Best night of my afterlife.'' It read above a selfie of Ember McLain blowing a kiss to the camera accompanied by a hashtag '#ForgetTheEx'

Tucker looked at Danny, then to the post. He pointed at the post, then to Danny. "You?" he asked. Tucker had known what Danny was doing, at least in part, when he went to the concert. But it didn't really take much intuition to put 2 and 2 together and come up with 4. Danny'd come home late last night, after the concert by a long shot, and while Tucker had left right after the concert with a lovely-looking blonde companion, Danny had gone backstage to confront Ember.

Danny blinked a couple of times. "I wonder why she chose that hashtag." He pondered while holding out a fist to Tucker. The fistbump was followed by laughter as the two went about getting ready to face the day once again.

This was far from the last time Danny had a run-in with an old enemy of his from Amity Park. That Wednesday, in fact, Danny had just gotten back from his physics lab class when tucker dragged him out to one of the nightclubs that had Wednesday night events. With image-inducers on and a martini in hand, Danny set about playing the crowd.

It always amazed him how much more comfortable he was around people after his secret was blown open and he didn't have to pretend he wasn't the half-ghost hero. Even with the Image-inducer and thusly having to maintain some semblance of a secret, he was more comfortable around people than he'd been four and a half years ago by a long shot. So when his Ghost-sense forced a puff of chilled air from him, he did not immediately tense up. He calmly looked around for whatever might have caused it, and found himself looking at a familiar face not 5 feet away from him.

"Kitty!" he called out, having to raise his voice to be heard over the music.

Kitty, the Ghost who'd once Overshadowed Paulina during Danny's High-school days, looked in his direction and cocked her head to the side, confused. She didn't recognize the guy with a goatee, brown hair, and black suit. "Do I know you!?" she asked, raising her voice as well to be heard over the music.

"Yeah!" Danny shouted back. They were barely 5 feet from each other, but the music was loud as hell inside the nightclub. "Amity Park! About eight Months ago! Sorry about smacking you on the ass, that time!"

Kitty's eyes widened and she looked around, then back to Danny. She looked like she was getting ready to fight but Danny held up his free hand and then pointed to his martini. "No worries! Come on! Let's head outside!" he offered.

Kitty cautiously followed as the suited man, whom she knew was Danny in disguise now, walked towards the exit. Outside the loud noise of the nightclub could only be heard through the base thumping through the walls. The crowd of people had thinned to just the smoker crowd, people who couldn't light a cigarette inside so they went outside to punish their lungs for being evil. One guy Kitty walked beside on the way out even called it his 'cancer treatment' and another calling the break an 'I need a smoky treat' break.

They walked a bit, about halfway down the sidewalk in front of the building, before Danny stopped. "So! Long time." He said with a smile. "Again, sorry about the ass-smacking." He grinned nervously. "I was trying for a punch, but you moved and twisted and… yeah."

"Danny?" Kitty asked, wanting to be absolutely sure. That fight had been in a secluded area of Amity, but there *could* have been witnesses.

"Shhh! Don't spread it around, would ya? I'm trying to keep a low profile, here." He whispered. After the loud music, and with the base still thumping from the building, it was difficult to hear him… but that was kind of the point. For emphasis, he twisted the ring on his right hand slightly and let his eyes flash neon-green for a moment.

"Wow. Ember was right. You've grown." Kitty nodded. "Overshadowing people like a pro, eh?" she grinned, remembering her 'lessons' on overshadowing when he was younger. The boy was a complete amateur at overshadowing.

"Nah. Holographic image-inducer." He explained, holding up his right hand to show off the ring. "It helps maintain some semblance of privacy."

Kitty nodded. "I can see that. Better than makeup, I guess."

"You bet!" Danny laughed. "But anyways, what brings you all the way out to California?" he asked. "And without Johnny~" he was cut off by the flare of ghostly power around the punk-girl.

"Don't mention him." She growled. Her eyes were a bright red and her makeup, the foundation she'd used to cover the deathly pallor and green tint of her skin cracking slightly.

"Ok, ok!" he said, holding his hands up, though he took a quick sip of his martini… "Sorry." He said once he'd swallowed the alcohol. "Just asking. Rare to see you without him, is all."

"Johnny…" Kitty growled before letting her power recede. "He's off with some… Hussy in pink or something. Thought I wouldn't find out? HAH!"

"Wow." Danny blinked, a shocked expression spreading across his face. "Sorry, Kitty. I didn't know."

She sighed and slumped a bit. "It's not your fault, Danny… I just… I came here to get away from him and all his bullshit, you know?"

Danny was feeling the booze, now, and Kitty was… Ostensibly one of the nicer ghosts he knew. Not to mention one of the prettiest given that she'd grown a bit and upgraded her style. Now instead of the heavy 'teen punk' style she'd been into when they'd first met? She was wearing more refined versions of her old outfit. Leather jacket, but much higher quality and fitted for a woman's body, her hair was still done in a punk style, but it was cut much shorter and her skirt actually reached her knees. Beneath that was a set of fishnet stockings that showed off her legs rather well.

"Well, I can't say as I don't blame you." He nodded. "Johnny's definitely not a 'one-woman guy,' that's for sure."

Kitty glowered, her eyes flashing red for a moment before she slumped again. "You're right. I just keep hoping he'll change, you know/ but if it's not that damned motorcycle, it's another girl." She looked at Danny, and he could see the swirl of emotions in her eyes. "I'm just… So angry. I'm tired of being angry at him all the time. I'm tired of feeling jealous of the other girls he flirts with, and I'm tired of being the bad guy in the equation."

Danny sighed and put a hand on the ghost-girl's shoulder. "You're not the 'bad guy.' You have desires, and one of them is to be the only girl for him, right?" he asked. At her nod, he continued. "So, that leaves dealing with the jealousy and anger issues. You're jealous and angry because he flirts with other girls. I don't blame you. You're supposedly in a committed relationship, not an open relationship. You want a monogamous relationship, while he seems to want you as the steady companionship while continuing to 'play the field.' And when you get upset because that's not what you want out of the relationship, you guys end up fighting only for him to later realize that without you as the steady 'backup' his constant flings mean absolutely nothing in the long run." He sighed. "Not gonna lie? He's kind of a douche. I mean, after… Some 'character building' I can honestly say that commitment isn't for me anymore, but at least I'm open about it. Johnny seems like the kind of dick that gets married just so that when his affairs leave him he's got a steady companion waiting for him to come back."

Kitty nodded. She'd thought the same thing for a long time, now, but she just kept hoping shed be able to get Johnny to grow up!

"And sadly?" Danny continued. "It doesn't look like he's changing anytime soon. So, this leaves you with a few options. You could try to make him jealous again, but we both know how that goes." He said, remembering his first meeting with her and her possession of Paulina. "Option 2 is that you leave him. Try to find someone who can A: put him in his place and B: Give you the commitment you crave." Which squarely left Danny, himself, out of that running. "Or option 3: You grow and accept that Johnny's a would-be 'player.' In return? You have your own fun 'on the side.' Basically making your relationship an open one and allowing you to actually work out your frustrations while keeping Johnny as your primary partner. It takes a bit of work, but if he's gonna be doing it? Then why the hell shouldn't you get to do so?" he shrugs.

Kitty pondered for a moment. "Are you sure, Ghost-boy, that you aren't just trying to get me to sleep with you?"

Danny shrugged and sipped his drink again. "I claim nothing. Would I mind? Hell no. You're hot and I'd like nothing better than to bang you like a Taiko Drum from sundown to sunrise. But I'm not a 'commitment' guy. Not in the slightest. Not even enough to pretend."

Kitty pondered. "Well..." she thought more and more on the subject. She wanted Johnny to herself, damn it! She was a jealous person by nature, and change like that didn't come easy for Ghosts. If it came, it was a complete change, not gradual like living people.

But.

On the other hand? She DID like Danny. He was nice, honest about his intentions, and at least he was open to the idea.

When Danny woke the next day, he found Kitty sprawled across his chest naked as a jaybird, the remnants of last night's adventures making an uncomfortable place to lie in the bed. When he extricated himself from her embrace, stumbling over her stockings and other articles of clothing strewn about his room, he made his way first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was his best friend, sipping a cup of coffee like it was the ambrosia of the gods.

"Dude." Tucker said, looking up from his dark infusion of energy. "I didn't sleep."

"Why the hell not?" Danny asked. "I slept like the dead."

"Yeah. After you were done." Tucker sniped. "Two hours ago. I had a girl over, ya know? But she left after, like, an hour. We couldn't compete. Seriously. Who'd you bring home, anyway? And why did she have to keep banging on the damned wall? You know we're not getting the security deposit back, right?"

Danny shrugged. "Eh. I met up with Kitty at the club last night." He was going to continue, but tucker nearly spat out his coffee and began coughing.

"Dude!" he cried when his airways had cleared enough. "Kitty!? Miss Possession herself? Kiss-that-can-banish-people Kitty!?"

Danny shrugged. "Yep."

"What the hell, dude… It's like you're going through the list of your old enemies…" Tucker sighed as he got back to drinking his coffee.

It wasn't entirely inaccurate, to be honest. Still, even Ember was far from Danny's 'first time.' No, that honor went to Paulina. Yep. You heard right. Paulina was Danny's first full-blown sexual experience. And ironically it wasn't just because of his identity as Danny Phantom. It actually happened in part thanks to a former friend… But that's a story for another time.

Danny and Tucker's lives went on, with either one or both of them hunting for the eternal glory all young men seek. Much more effectively that Skulker, to be sure.

Kitty turned out to be a semi-regular. Mainly when she had frustrations to work out about her relationship with Johnny, but Ember stopped by from time to time when she heard Danny was taking a music course in the violin. Honestly? It was mainly just to hang out and feel 'normal' for a few hours at a time when they weren't at cross-purposes.

Even with this, Tucker still had his finger on the pulse of the techno concert crowd, and when another rave was planned? He dragged Danny out of the apartment and away from his astronomy homework to go. Danny had broken up a burgeoning Necromancer Circle who'd been trying to get their hands on some mystic artifact that would allow them to raise an army of the dead. You'd think they'd have realized that a ward against Ghosts would only hinder him for a while… not to mention that Constantine asshole who'd joined in the fight was able to take the ward down entirely.

The nightclub was called 'The Circuit Board' and played pretty much only techno remixes of various pop songs, along with Dubstep. It was certainly not the worst place he'd been to, even if it amounted to a glorified warehouse. The crowd was lively, and even the local heroes turned up to dance and socialize amongst the youth of Jump City.

Danny's attention was almost immediately stolen by a dark-haired beauty with two strange tattoos above her eyebrows dancing away on the floor.

"Phantom." Danny heard from behind him. He turned to see the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, standing there in civilian clothing save the almost omnipresent Domino-mask he wore.

"Boy Wonder." He nodded back. "How they hangin'?" he asked.

"Could be better. Could be worse." Robin said, noncommittally. "What brings you out of your lair?"

Danny almost chuckled. He and Robin didn't exactly see eye-to-eye, and with Robins refusal to believe in Ghosts, insisting they were just 'extradimensional entities' or some such nonsense, he and Danny didn't have much to talk about save when the Teen Titans had a problem with Necromancers or Ghostly interference.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said. "But, since you asked? I'm here for the party. Just broke up a Necromancer circle near Sacramento, and Tucker thought this would be a good way to unwind."

Robin grunted in acknowledgement. If it didn't happen in Jump? He didn't really have authority… Robin was just peeved that he had to cede authority within Jump City to Danny if it turned out to be within Phantom's charter contract.

Danny's attention HAD been on the boy wonder. As much as they might butt heads? He was still a Hero and Danny respected that. Even if he didn't agree with the idea of the Justice League. So when the same black-haired knockout Danny'd been ogling previously came up and put a hand on Robin's shoulder, Danny was taken by surprise.

"Robin! Who is your friend, here?" she asked, giving Danny a good look-over. His image-inducer was off, since he figured if the Teen Titans were here then people would be too concerned with them to bother him overmuch. It had worked out, he got a couple of second looks, but most people were interested in the Titans these days. Much higher public profile among the younger crowd.

Danny sipped his drink, a non-alcoholic beverage fitting to the scene for the night even if he might have added some 'flavor' from a flask. Never doubt the power of whiskey.

"Blackfire, this is Phantom. Phantom? This is Blackfire. Hopefully a new member of the Titans." Robin said, emphasizing her potential membership in the Teen Titans. Danny couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to warn Danny off or not…

"Phantom? Like, Danny Phantom?" Blackfire asked, her eyes taking on a curious and, if Danny wasn't mistaken, maniacal gleam. But, Danny was not one to turn down the attentions of someone who was easily a 9.5 on the hot-scale!

Deciding to put on a small show, he turned himself invisible before walking intangibly through Blackfire. He allowed himself to become visible once again behind her while she was still shivering from the unexpected cold-spot that had moved through her.

"In spirit, anyway." He said, making her nearly jump to look behind her. Robin sighed at the display, but nodded to Danny politely as he moved off to schmooze amongst the crowd.

"Oh, my. A spirit? Your exploits are famous, you know. Even off this little dirtball. After the… 'Disasteroid' I think you call it? Your name got spread around the quadrant." Blackfire was practically right up against him, leaning on his shoulder, taking his free arm in hers and pressing her admittedly modest chest against him.

"Really? And here I thought I was only famous in the Ghost Zone." He chuckled. "I kind of figured my name would get out, but for an alien princess to have heard?" he took a wild guess. Blackfire and Starfire were rather close in names, and the looks were somewhat similar, especially in her current outfit. "Let me guess. Starfire's sister? I saw her land on earth."

"And you didn't get involved?" Blackfire asked, hiding the anger at her sister's name being mentioned. Especially the idea of being known as 'Starfire's sister.'

"Nah. Not my business. Not to mention it's not within my Charter." Danny explained, leading his current companion to a place to sit. A small booth in the back of the club with a privacy curtain and comfortable seating.

"Oh? I thought all you earthling heroes got involved in things, no matter what?" she asked.

"Not me. My business is Ghosts, and the Ghost Zone. My Charter doesn't cover anything else, which means it falls under the Justice League's jurisdiction if local authorities can't handle it. And despite what Robin might want to believe? Ghosts aren't just aliens with varied powers."

Blackfire nodded. "Interesting… So, I hear you… offer services?" she asked. Danny felt a foot against his thigh moving with dangerous speed towards his Joy Department.

"I don't know how that got out…" he sighed. He blamed Tucker, for the most part. After the joke about 'going through the list of his old enemies' Tucker had somehow gotten a message out to the villain community through various Dark Web message boards that Danny was not averse to a bit of nightly fun-time with villainesses.

"But it IS true, yes?" she pressed. This was proof positive that Danny wasn't really dealing with a nice girl… but so far? She was above the line!

"What's your pleasure?" he asked, giving her a wink.

Blackfire didn't respond verbally, she simply removed her foot from where it had been rubbing against Danny's 'Master of Ceremonies' and seemed to wiggle in her seat before pulling her hands up and showing Danny what she'd been retrieving. A pair of black lacy panties was pushed into his hands. "Show me what you've got, Ghost-Hero." She whispered into his ear as she leaned over and straddled his lap.

Blackfire's breasts weren't large, but like most athletic women, she had it where it counted. Firm, yet soft in all the right places, and sensitive. Small nipples hidden beneath a sports bra which was quickly and efficiently disposed of with a bit of phasing.

Blackfire was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted, and how to get it. Ask anyone on Tameran. Blackfire was ruthless when she wanted something. And she knew that eventually, if she wanted to take over Tameran, she'd need help. And who could ask for better help than a famous Ghostly warrior? If that Warrior was loyal to her? All the better.

So when she found herself bared for a relative stranger to view? She knew it was for a bigger purpose. Danny Phantom was a known name to those who listened. A Hero, but manipulable. She would have him wrapped around her little finger!

She sat on his lap and, with a minimum of awkwardness, unzipped his pants, pulling out his prick for her tactile inspection. It stood proud with the attention being paid to it as she rubbed herself against it. Getting wet wasn't too difficult for her, not when she could practically feel the power just under the surface from the Hero. Her lower lips moved up and down the slab of flesh as the head pushed against her flesh, ringing the doorbell to her entrance as she moved.

Danny was far from idle, as his hands made themselves useful on her breasts, exploring the soft but firm flesh in circles, as if trying to memorize their feel before moving to the sensitive nipples. His fingertips made small circles around the areolae, running along the slightly bumpy surface before his thumbs pushed against the hardened peaks. Danny leaned forward and licked around her left nipple, wetting the darkened skin with his tongue before moving to the other and repeating the process. He let out a cold breath when he was satisfied that her nipples were wet, and watched as the pale Tameranian girl shivered. Her breasts jiggled slightly with the motion, and her nipples tightened, hardening just a bit more before he took one between his lips and began lavishing attention on the cherry-hard nub.

Blackfire, while enjoying herself, knew she had a plan to get to, and not a lot of time to do it in. So she looked down at the earthling and smiled. "So, here." She said, rubbing herself a bit more forcefully against his erection, "You have a choice, here. I'm royalty, and the front door only opens for one partner. The back-door's open for business, though." She said, a coquettish smile on her face.

Danny knew what this meant. He didn't have to read a lot of fantasy novels to know where the 'front door' would lead to… But no one ever said that a young man with a beautiful girl on his lap made the best of decisions. So his hands abandoned their posts on her breasts and one journeyed to her left hip while his right held his prick straight up, taking aim at the warm, wet and welcoming hole between the lips that had been kissing the underside of his dick for the last minute.

"Why not both, then?" he offered before shoving her down onto him. He felt something… not quite break? But as he entered her exquisitely tight tunnel, he did feel like something got pushed away, the last remnants of purity, perhaps? His mind couldn't be asked to focus on that. Not when a silken vice grip was making it hard to focus on anything but the sensory input coming from the whole of his dick. Blackfire was a strong girl, and her muscle density was much higher than that of a human, so the whole thing was clamping down on him as he pushed into her, at once resisting and welcoming the intruding shaft of flesh.

Blackfire bit back a grimace as she felt what was left of her virginity go by the wayside. Her plan was working PERFECTLY! No aphrodisiac like a plan working and an attentive lover. While Danny's mind was solely occupied on the feeling of his dick being swallowed by Blackfire's body, the hand he'd been using to aim went to her right asscheek and gripped it like a dying man. His hand on her hip kept pushing her down as inch after inch vanished into her and then reappeared. He was guiding the tempo, though she quickly caught on and pushed his head against her chest.

It didn't take much more for Danny to get the clue as he latched onto one of the bouncing nipples in front of him while thrusting into the willing body above him.

With a tempo established, Blackfire took control and began riding Danny like he was a prize-winning stallion. She watched him as he thrust into her, enjoying the moment of being in control of a mighty personage she'd heard tell about. Most of what she'd heard came from the planet earth, not offworld, so it was rather obviously slanted. Still, a being capable of leading an army of the Dead to turn an entire planet insubstantial to avoid being erased from existence by an astronomical phenomenon was nothing to sneeze at. He had strength, he had power, and she had him at her whim. She knew she didn't have much time, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy what time she had!

He wasn't overly skilled, but enthusiasm made up for a lot. She was still sore from the removal of what remained of her virginity, but it was bearable. She felt full whenever he pushed into her, and empty whenever she withdrew. Juices ran down his shaft as her tunnel provided more than enough lubrication. Each wet 'thwap' of flesh meeting flesh was better music than this club could put on for Blackfire's ears.

It wasn't until the tension that had been building up in her gut finally released that Blackfire realized just how much she was enjoying this. It was rapidly accompanied by a warm feeling splashing around inside her, and she knew exactly what that was. Even without feeling it before, she could feel Danny twitching inside her with each pulse of warmth. When he leaned back into the seat, breathing heavily as he hugged her close, she knew.

She had him! HAH! Take THAT Koriand'r!

Danny was resting. Not done. With a clearer head, he knew exactly what kind of hell he'd just put himself in for… but with a twist and some clenching, Blackfire swept those thoughts out of his head. She was sitting on his lap, still, but facing the other way, giving Danny a prime view of the second goal-post of this encounter. And with all the juice Blackfire had been spilling over him? He only needed a few minutes to get back up to full mast.

When both were completely wasted and tired, and more than a little sore on Blackfire's part having been claimed thoroughly in both holes, Blackfire grinned at the ghostly Hero. "Come back with me." She said.

"Like, back to Titan Tower?" Danny asked, "I don't think that's such a good idea. Robin and I don't get along outside of a professional setting."

"No." she grinned like a cat with a canary in paw and a bowl of milk nearby. "I mean back to Tameran. You can visit, check out the scenery, and impress upon my people just how very capable you earthlings are."

Now, Danny was interested in seeing space. But he wasn't an idiot. He remembered what she'd said. He knew for a fact that if he went with her to Tameran? He'd likely not be coming back. So, time for emergency plan #29.

"I've got classes for the next few years." He shrugs. "Can I delay this until then? I'd like to know what I'm looking at, not to mention not making an utter fool of myself when we get there?" he offers.

Blackfire, for her part, knew that this was a stalling tactic. But she knew she had him now! "Hmmm." She pouted as she pondered before smiling brightly. "Alright then, Phantom. You take your classes here on Earth, but once those are done? I'll show you just how much you earthlings don't know."

After another few minutes, Blackfire had to leave in order to get offworld before her sister and her friends could cotton on to her crimes and attempted frame-job. Danny, meanwhile, was having a minor panic attack.

"Seriously, Tucker. Easily a 9.5 on the hot-scale, right?" he showed a picture he'd taken of Blackfire, where she was posing as she was getting dressed… Sans panties.

Tucker nodded. "But an 8.0 on the crazy-meter." He countered.

"That's above the line!" Danny defended. "It's still acceptable! She hasn't tried to kill me yet, at least!"

"No, she's only basically scheduled the wedding. Dude. What were you thinking!?" Tucker asked, holding in his laughter.

"Um…" Danny tried to come up with a logical and reasonable explanation for his actions… "The booty was good?" he offered weakly.

Tucker nodded. "Argument accepted, and agreed. Just know that this WILL come back and bite you in the ass."

/end of line.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know I said I'd only do it once? But I don't like taking chances. I own literally nothing. I especially don't own Pathfinder or D&D. Paizo and Wizards of the Coast still hold those, and they wont sell them to me for my paycheck, so... Yeah. I own diddly and squat, and squat just bought out her contract.

Pre-chapter notes: So. This story's taken off quite well when it comes to people following/favoriting it. Some people coming over from the old version, some new people, some people who just like my work. Glad to know! Anywho. Establishing chapters are a bitch, but I'm trying to make them more plot-oriented rather than vaguely-described lemons and such. So sit back, grab some lube and enjoy! I'd thought of doing a 2-for-1 this chapter, with Jinx and Raven being involved, but... Meh. It's late at the time of posting this, and I've got more of Pokegirls to write, still. Chapt 7 wont write itself, even if it feels like it does some days.

Sorry for the MASSIVE delay between updates. Had to move, bad split with ex-roommates (One of which was my sister) and work driving me slowly insane with Night Shifts.

As an aside? Trying to format these documents is beyond annoying.

/end of notes

* * *

It took a while, but Danny and Tucker's usual routine was back in full swing. Finals had come and gone for the semester, and the second was well under way. Spring break in California? Best idea ever. Danny and Tucker tinkered with various pieces of tech, looking for ways to improve them as new technologies came out. Danny's Thermos had been replaced by a pair of bracers, his old HAZMAT suit was replaced with some more fitting body armor… All in all he was updating his look along with his tech while trying to keep ahead of his physics homework and keep up his personal training.

Clones were a godsend for this purpose. He'd only been able to make a few at a time, but they were capable of existing for a few hours at a time. It was comforting to know that he could still improve.

This was the thought that echoed in his mind as he sat on the beach in the sunny spring day watching people go about their business while he tried to get a tan. 'Ghostly pale' was nice and all when he was actually a ghost, but a healthy skin tone was important for the living, so during Spring Break he regularly made trips to the beach. That and the fact that the scenery was absolutely gorgeous was nothing to laugh about. The sheer number of skimpy swimsuits was astounding and something Danny could completely get behind. Literally and figuratively in most cases.

One in particular caught his attention. When one has been a hero for a few years? One tends to pick up one when people carry themselves like they're used to causing trouble. One group in particular stuck out to Danny. One was a massive hairy beast of a man, Danny couldn't begin to guess his age, who looked like he could bench-press a bus. Another was either a dwarf or just very, very young given that he barely hit 3ft and was wearing what looked like an olive-drab jumpsuit. On the beach.

The less said about what the taller one was wearing? The better. Banana-hammocks don't go well with all body types.

The third and final member of the trio cause Danny to pull down his sunglasses to get a good look at her. Where he friends were either running around on the beach, stealing from a bag or two if Danny was seeing right, she was lounging on a bright yellow towel underneath an umbrella. Either she had covered herself in sunscreen or she was just naturally day-glow pale, but Danny almost felt like he had to push his sunglasses back up for fear of being blinded. Part of the reason for that was the amount of skin she was showing. Sitting there in a blue and pink two-piece with a small strapless top and a bikini that could be mistaken for dental floss holding a flag, was one of the few villains in the Teen Titan's 'Rogue Gallery' Danny was familiar with.

Jinx. A spellcaster. He'd busted her all of once when she was attempting to buy a book on Necromancy, specializing in summoning and binding spirits of the dead. Since technically the U.S. Government didn't recognize the existence of Magic (All things having a logical and scientific explanation, according to them) the book itself wasn't illegal to own. But selling it technically counted under 'Black market trade.'

"Jinx?" he called over towards her. "Is that you?"

The pink-haired girl shot up like someone had lit a bomb under her and her sunglasses, which had been keeping her eyes nicely protected from the sunlight, flew off into the sandy beach. Her head darted left and right before landing on Danny's still mostly-prone form.

"Oh shit, not you!" she cried out. "I'm not even doing anything!"

Danny chortled and sat up, his hands held up in a placating gesture. "Easy, easy!" he said through a laugh. "I'm not on shift."

Jinx glared at him, though one of her eyebrows did rise in curiosity. "'On shift?'" She repeated. "You hero-types are never 'off.'" She said, her eyes glinting with suspicion.

"I am." Danny said as he moves closer to her, his hands still well where she could see them. "I'm on vacation unless an emergency pops up. And you? You're not an emergency."

Jinx wanted to decry the notion that she wasn't a threat, but she stopped herself. There were tiers of involvement in the super game. It was a little like sports divisions. Minor leagues didn't compete with the majors. Danny, as someone who had actually saved the world on two occasions, counted as a major-league player on par with the Justice League. Jinx, on the other hand, was still 'in school.' She was a minor-leaguer. And sure, she could get a lot better a lot faster if she took a few deals, but she wasn't about that life. Signing away her soul? No thanks. She had an uncle who did that, and that was not happening to her!

Still. She was worried. Danny was a Hero. He was a KNOWN hero. He had no secret identity to protect, as he'd outed himself after saving the planet from an asteroid that would have destroyed it and one of its neighboring dimensions. He was allies with powerful spirits of the Dead and had a following of fans and even a friggin line of merchandise made by Vlad Co. Even if Vlad Co. was bought out by Wayne Industries, a contract negotiation had ensued in which Danny got a percentage of the profits from that merchandise.

"So… You're not gonna arrest me?" She asked.

"I'd thought the details of my Charter were public?" he laughed as he got close enough to sit down next to her. "I can't arrest you. Not unless you're doing something that specifically falls under the provisions of my contract. If you try to bind or summon Ghosts, or you're working Necromancy, THEN I can arrest you. Otherwise? It's out of my jurisdiction, and I don't care." He explained. "Besides. Why would I arrest you? You're on the beach, YOU aren't doing anything illegal, and it's be a crime to deprive the world of the view you're giving it. Seriously, that cute little black number you usually wear hides a lot, but that bikini top?" he blatantly looked at her chest, internally trying to get measurements. "I'm guessing… B? Or a low C?"

Jinx blushed nearly atomic red at the comment about her chest and mumbled something.

"I didn't quite get that. Care to repeat?" he asked cupping a hand to his ear in a pantomime of trying to listen.

"I said B!" She nearly shouted. "Not that it's any of your business!"

"You're in public wearing a bikini. I'd say I'm fine for the looking." He shrugged. "Not that you should be embarrassed. You've got a nice figure. Gymnastics?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yoga, Gymnastics and Tae Kwan Do." She admitted. "You?" she asked, looking over Danny's own shirtless form. He'd developed a lot over the years, after all.

"Mainly Karate and weights." He shrugs. "I studied some Muay Thai and Brazilian Jujitsu, but that's mainly just for variety and the elbow-knee combinations."

"Interesting." She nodded. The change of topic had helped her calm down immensely, now that they weren't talking about her chest… She was sensitive, damn it! They looked small on her frame, but they were all she had! And here she was discussing a touchy subject with an 'off-duty' hero!? Who recognized her and WASN'T trying to be a dick!? The last time she'd run into Robin while she was just trying to go to a movie, he'd followed her and accused her of some nefarious deed or another!

She hadn't even been planning anything at the time. She just wanted to go see the new Star Wars movie.

"So, you never struck me as the beach-going type." Danny commented. "Kinda day-glow. I imagined you'd burn up if you weren't careful."

"I'm not a vampire, ya know." She groused. "I'm just very pale. And yes. I burn easily. I never tan, I just burn." She whined as she laid back down. "It's unfair. You, a Ghost, can tan? But I can't!"

Danny laughed a little at that, "Yeah, but I'm half-human, remember?" he asked. "The human half helps a lot."

"And I'm *full* human!" she countered. "Why can you tan but not me!?"

Danny grinned. "Genetics, Jinx. I don't know, though. I always thought you looked cute as hell. The pale look is good on you, and you carry it well. Not to mention that 'tan' would clash horribly with pink hair."

Jinxy groaned and pulled a lock of her hair down in front of her eyes, out of the two 'horns' she had it up in out of habit. She looked at the combination of her skin tone and the hair and sighed. "Yeah. You're right… For the most part." She said, imagining a darker tone with her bright pink hair. It could work, but it'd be different.

"Eh. Either way, you're good I think." He shrugged.

"And who the hell asked you, hero?" she asked, her hackles rising a bit.

"No one. But I figured with the guy who can't come up with witty banter if his life depended on it, if the utterances of, 'booger' and, 'scrum-muncher' are anything to go by, and the guy who wouldn't know what looks good if it reached up and bit him in the taint over there, that you might appreciate a compliment on your looks that didn't come attached with expectations." Danny reached out to the cooler next to his old spot and lifted a pair of bottles of beer, surrounding them with a slight greenish glow as they traveled to his hand.

"Want one?" he asked as he pulled the cap off the Corona. "It's not the best, but it's cheap and does the job." He took a sip.

"Wow, you're really off duty. Drinking's illegal under 21 years old, and I'm barely 18. Contributing to delinquency, much?" she asked as she took the opened bottle from him and took a pull.

Danny just shrugged and opened the other bottle. "Worse things to do." He said. "Old enough to save the world, or imperil it," he grinned at Jinx at that jab, "Old enough to drink. If we were at a public event? I'd be all about not breaking laws. But again. I'm off shift."

"Isn't that kind of two-faced?" she asked. "I mean, in public you put forward the image of a law-abiding citizen, enforcing laws and such. But in private you're drinking and, if the rumors are true, sleeping with villains?"

Danny nearly choked as he tried to hold in the laugh. "Those rumors get around, don't they?" he asked once he'd stopped nearly choking.

"We're a small community." Jinx shrugged.

"I can tell. To answer? Yes. It is a bit two-faced. But ya know what? I came to terms with that. That and I really do have two faces." He jokes, referencing his transformation. "Phantom's a symbol, not a person. For that matter? He only deals with a very specific subset of criminals, those who abuse 'unknown powers over the dead' because the government doesn't like saying 'magic.'"

"Tell me about it." Jinx sighed. "I could site my mastery of luck-based magic, but that'd get me diddly when it comes time to apply for a 'real' job." She sighed. "Instead? I get to rely on the midget and the lug over there when rent comes due unless we've actually successfully completed a heist."

"And that's been happening less and less, with the Teen Titans actually getting their teamwork down." Danny noted.

"Hey. Those losers are barely what you could all 'heroes.' They have so many flaws that I could exploit if my two idiot cohorts would actually *listen* to me!" she ground out.

"'T'is a poor craftsman who blames his tools.'" Danny quipped. "But in your case?" he glanced at the duo as they fell over each other after trying to pick the same purse of valuables. "I think we can agree that the tools are, in fact, to blame. At least in part. I've seen some of the footage of your encounters with the Titans, and if I can say from the opposing side? You guys have a LOT of work to do."

"Yeah?" Jinx asked with a glare at the Halfa. "Like what, Mr. Smarty McI-Know-Villainy."

"First off? Your banter. Seriously. Stuff I was working with in Junior High. Pick out a weakness, research your opponents and bring up flubs from previous encounters." He explained. "Second? Don't let them set the terms. When Raven tries to engage you in a magical duel? Don't let her. She knows she can match you, there. Don't let Starfire fight biggun' over there…" he gestured to the hairy 'teammate.'

"Mammoth." Jinx provided. "And the small one's Gizmo."

Danny nodded. "Biggun' and midget. Got it." He grinned. "Anyway, don't let midget go up against either Robin or Cyborg. Robin because he's got reach and technical know-how of his own while Cyborg is always adapting to new technological threats. Have him develop something that can contain Starfire, or something that can disable Raven." He offers. "While Mammoth can deal with Robin if he trains his technique a bit more. He'll never be the high-flying acrobatic type like Robin, but he can be a powerhouse if he didn't fight like a street-brawler. You can deal with Cyborg by glitching his system with magic, which I've noticed is one thing that technology can't account for. Present his computer parts with a logical impossibility, and introduce it directly to his adaptive logic circuits. Short them out with Magic, instead of programming transmitted by Gizmo." He shrugged. "Just my thoughts on the matter. Don't let them set the terms."

"We've tried that. Multiple times." She counters. "But they regroup, and then kick us in the teeth."

"Aw, but you have such a pretty smile." Danny said, grinning at the pink-haired girl.

That blush she almost always painted on was back. Without the makeup. Still, Jinx had a few thoughts. Rumor was that Danny Phantom was willing to provide 'personal services' for villainesses while 'off the clock.' It was an amusing thought that a Hero, with a known 'cape' identity and 'normal' identity to be off the clock at any time.

"Well, if you're not overly busy?" Jinx grinned, "Care to help a girl out?" she pulled out a bottle of lotion. "I was going to put on some lotion, since the sun feels so good today, but I can't reach my back, and I'd rather bathe in Beast Boy's Laundry basket than ask Mammoth or Gizmo for help."

Danny nodded. "Well, it's a hero's job to help a maiden in distress." He grinned wide at her, taking the bottle and motioning for her to lay down. "And while the circumstances aren't traditional in the least? I think even Superman would be hard-pressed to say it doesn't count."

Jinx laid down on her towel, crossing her arms and using them as a pillow while Danny moved over to her and covered his hands in the lotion. Shuffling a little to get into position, he began working the lotion into the pale skin of the Bad Luck villainess. His hands worked the lotion into her skin while carefully beginning a light massage. The girl's shoulders were a tangle of knots and tension, and Danny wasn't about to let that slide! Not when there was a pretty girl who at least claimed to be over 18 laying on the beach asking him to rub lotion on her back.

It was like something out of one of those trashy romance novels Jazz liked to pretend she didn't read.

When Jinx reached an arm back to untie the backstrap, Danny shrugged and continued. Without the strap in the way, it made it easier to move his hands around and actually get the sunblock everywhere, and it wouldn't get lotion on the fabric. As he moved down, Jinx let out a groan. Lower back problems were a common-enough thing, and with someone as flexible as Jinx had shown herself to be? Danny's imagination was going a bit wild, even if he was fairly certain Jinx was just enjoying having someone rub her back.

Jinx, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on in Danny's head. Kinda hard not to when one has Magic, no scruples about mind-reading, and the ability to feel what seemed like a roll of quarters in his shorts pressing against the gorgeous curve of her ass.

"Phantom?" she asked as she turned her head to one side so her voice wouldn't be muffled by her arms, which had been acting as pillows. "Were you planning on fishing today?"

"No, why?" he responded as his hands continued to work the lotion into her skin lower and lower until they reached the edge of her bikini bottom.

"'Cause it feels like you've got a fishing pole in your pants. I thought you might need some help setting it up." She grinned over her shoulder. "But apparently you aren't fishing, so I guess I'll just ignore it."

Danny blinked for a second before realizing what she was talking about. With a quick movement, he maneuvered off of her and stopped the back-massage. "Now, I didn't say that." He said. "I hadn't planned on fishing. But I've got beers, I'm near the water, and I've got the pole anyway. Might just be the bait's not worth it."

Jinx reached back and re-tied her bikini's strap. "I'll show you 'worth it.'" She said. "Behind the rocks on the west side of the beach. 10 minutes. Be ready, 'hero.'"

With that said, Jinx waved a hand and she and her entire set up were gone as though they hadn't ever been there. Danny blinked and then chuckled. He looked to the west and sure enough, a small outcropping of rocks was there, just high enough to hide someone who didn't want to be seen.

Ten Minutes later found Danny behind those very same rocks, leaning against one of them with his eyes closed as he pictured what Jinx might look like sans clothing et al. He was somewhat surprised when he felt his swim shorts being pulled down, and a pair of lips on the head of his dick.

Looking down, he saw what he had described mentally as 'horns' of bright pink hair, but now just looked like handle-bars, and a pair of bright pink cat-like eyes looking up at him. A pair of soft lips were wrapped around his rapidly hardening tool as her tongue flicked against the head before, with very little effort expended in getting it as stiff as it would go, she began bobbing her head up and down on it.

Danny was enjoying the blowjob, as Jinx seemed to grasp the importance of proper tongue use, and put a hand on her head, right between the 'horns.'

"These look useful." He mentioned in reference to her hair, as casually as he could when brain-power was being depleted by lack of blood-flow. "I wonder how I could use them."

Jinx pulled herself off his dick just long enough to say, "You'll have to find out, won't you Hero. This ride doesn't come with an instruction manual." Before diving back down and trying to take as much as she could into her mouth.

Danny was already more than a little worked up, and didn't last very long under a skilled assault by the combo of pleasant warmth and softness and her tongue's relentless attempts to see if it could wrap fully around the piece of meat in her mouth. As she bobbed up and down on him, Danny took the chance to use her hair as the handles he couldn't help but envision them as now to help control the pace and depth of her sucking.

Jinx was almost pleased as she felt the dick in her mouth moving and hands in her hair. Not so much when the 'off-duty' hero used her precious hair as handlebars. She'd thought he was just cracking wise. Not like she'd never heard it before. Going to a school for villains tended to expose one to the worst of humanity. Who knew? But she let him go on. No sense spoiling what was turning into an enjoyable afternoon after the train-wreck it could have been if she'd stayed with Mammoth and Gizmo for much longer.

Still. Her jaw was starting to hurt, and the half-ghost hero while obviously enjoying her technique wasn't getting any harder. So she pulled away, moving his hands away from her hair as she pulled off of him. She'd have to check the damage done before going back to the beach. Or being seen by Gizmo or Mammoth. If they suspected something, she'd never hear the end of it.

Danny blinked as he watched the pale girl pull away and wink at him before leaning over a rock which let her look out at the beach without showing what she was doing. It was an interesting formation, like a window. And while Danny's inner scientist wanted to nerd out and try to figure out how it was formed? He had a much better sight waiting as Jinx ran a hand down her side and untied one side of her bikini bottom. The striped material dropped to one side and gave him a tantalizing view of what was hidden beneath just moments ago.

It didn't take telling him for Danny to finish her work as her arms went to support her upper body and she looked out through the 'window.' He reached out and took hold of one string. Pulling it undid the knot and let the bit of fabric drop to the sand below.

"Wow." He breathed. It wasn't a new sight, but each girl has their own appeal, and Jinx's curtains matched the drapes. A small tuft of bright pink hair shaved into an arrow pointing to 'the goal.' "I know you didn't go swimming, but someone's soaking wet."

Gizmo was BORED. Mammoth and himself had been running around with all intention of enjoying the day and going home with a few hundred extra dollars purloined from the rubes on the beach. With drone-spiders and Mammoth causing a distraction? It was too easy. He'd gone back to the towel where Jinx said she'd be 'until the sun burns out or I've had enough, and if you interrupt me we'll see how long it'd take to break every single bone in your body.' She had followed with an estimate that it'd take a little more than an hour.

She'd been watching the SAW movies a lot lately. Gizmo did NOT want to test her estimate.

But she wasn't there.

Jinx was not on the towel sunning herself. Jinx. The Queen of lazing about. She'd left all of her stuff there. Her lotion (He proceeded to put dye into it and shake it up) her sunglasses (he drew on the insides in special ink that would appear after she put them on again) and a half-drunk bottle of corona? Ugh. You'd think if she was going to steal some beer she'd at least have taste in what she grabbed.

He looked around to see if she was nearby after he'd finished with his minor pranks, and after looking for several minutes, he spotted her pink hair through a formation of rocks that looked vaguely like a window. She was behind the 'rock wall' that was barely 6ft tall, but her head was barely 4 feet off the ground?

Ah. She was at an angle. Probably sitting and rocking with the waves. He tried to send a spy drone over to send her a message, asking her why in the hell she was over there, but the witch of their trio destroyed it before it got too close.

Those things were expensive, damn it! So, he walked over.

"Oi! Jinx you scud-munchin' snot-eater! Those things aren't cheap!" he shouted as he got close.

Jinx's eyes glowed a menacing pink, covering her entire eye with the color as her hand came into view wreathed in black flames. "You have five seconds to leave, Midget."

Discretion? It's the better part of valor! Gizmo made a brave advance in the opposite direction. He'd being it up with her later. At the Lair. When she was tied up and held over the piranha-pool he'd ordered off of Darknet…

Jinx returned to relishing in the feeling of having herself split wide by a nice hard piece of meat. The invading appendage was nicely formed, and managed to get to those spots her cheap toys couldn't. Not to mention there was a special attraction to it being alive and not made of plastic. She didn't think about how she was being speared from behind by a hero, let alone a hero who'd busted her.

"Pink Sorceress needed dick. Badly!" she said, not being able to resist the video game reference.

"And Ghostly Paladin uses SMITE. EVIL." Danny responded, using his own gaming reference, punctuating the last two words with hard, deep thrusts into the pinkette and a pair of smacks to that delectable backside she was kind enough to put right in front of him.

The slaps to her ass seemed to drive her wild as she moaned out loud and gritted her teeth. He felt her tighten around him and her insides seemed to spasm before the whole experience got a lot wetter. Danny wasn't too far behind as he pushed into her one last time and unloaded everything he had into her. He might not have been backed up? But it felt nice to let loose as the load that had been building since she started sucking him off finally found an outlet deep inside the Bad Luck Sorceress.

It was five minutes later when, as Jinx found herself seated on Danny's lap behind the short wall of rocks with his softening dick still inside her, she finally pulled herself together. She'd been lucky Gizmo hadn't noticed her mussed-up hair in his habitual cowardice concerning her. She felt the warmth of Danny's cum settle inside her, she could almost feel it splashing about even as some leaked down around him and into the sand between their spread legs. As she stood up, the strands just hung in the air before falling… She picked up her bikini-bottom and pulled them on, followed by her top.

Danny watched with an appreciative eye, since the bikini was thin enough that it did NOTHING to cover her ass. Might as well just call the thing a G-String or a thong at this point. Not that he was complaining. Not one damned bit.

Jinx turned and looked at the Half-ghost Hero. "Don't think this is going to be a regular thing." She said. "We're still on opposing sides. You just happen to be a decent fuck who at least knows the basics of magic?" she finished on an almost-question.

Danny nodded. "I know some. It's useful to know so I don't go bumbling into a trap set up by you types." He grinned.

Jinx sighed. "Look, I don't normally even touch necromancy or Ghostly stuff. Bad mojo, there." She said. "But don't think I missed your Paladin comment. You play?" she asked, almost hopeful for the chance to indulge one of her hobbies.

"Please. Me and Tucker have a couple of online groups, but nothing solid. Not many people are interested in playing." Danny shrugged. He'd tried to get a new group set up, but it never panned out.

"Which edition?" she asked. 'Please don't let him say 4th Edition. Please don't let him say 4th edition…' she thought.

"Pathfinder. Or 3.5 D&D. Prestige Classes added some depth, but the character options in pathfinder make up for it somewhat. 5th Edition is good for beginners, but they simplified it too much for my tastes."

"Wow. Purist, much?" Jinx joked, just happy he hadn't mentioned the abomination which was 4th edition D&D.

"My opinions are what they are. Why? You play as well? Would you be interested in playing Pathfinder?" He asked, letting his excitement to meet a fellow gamer override any concern that she was, in fact, a villainess.

"I'd LOVE to play Pathfinder. God, it's been so damned long since I got to play D&D or anything like it…" she sighed, remembering the small group she'd had at Dark Way Prep.

"Cool. We've both got Saturdays free. You're welcome to drop by." Danny said.

"WAIT wait wait!" Jinx said, shaking her head. "How do I know this isn't some trick to get me trapped and you turn me over to the cops!?"

Danny sighed. "One thing I'll never understand is the constant suspicion you guys have." He stood and looked Jinx in the eyes. "You have my word. I just want to spend time with a pretty girl, playing a roleplaying game among friends. The fact that we just had sex and I'd like to see how hard it'd be to get that again is another good reason to not turn you over. My rules are simple. While I'm on the clock? I'm on the clock. While I'm off the clock? I'm off the clock. Don't pull anything stupid where I can see it or hear about it? And we'll be good."

Jinx blinked a couple of times. Sure, she had enough of genetic material to form a Bond of Worded Oaths with his promise… She COULD… but it'd be nice to just relax every once in a while… Wouldn't it? She wanted to just be a regular girl every so often…

"Fine. We'll try it ONCE and see how it works out. If I catch one whiff od you being a Hero in your 'off time?' We're done. You'll never get this again." She gestured to her body, "And I'll spread the word so far, so fast you'll never get any 'evil tail' this side of death ever again."

"Trust me. It'd be a sin to forsake that body." Danny gestured in kind to Jinx's body. "Truce?" he held out a hand, an offer of 'kind-of-friendship.'

"Truce. But only on our respective 'off' times. If I'm pulling a job, or trying to buy a friggin' book again, and you get involved? Don't expect mercy." She took his hand and shook it firmly one time.

Danny nodded and shook his hand with her. "Wouldn't dream of it. Likewise, from this end… Though I'll probably go easy. Make-up sex is always fun." He grinned.

Jinx's attempted smack to Danny's shoulder met with nothing but cold air as the Halfa turned intangible and laughed before floating back into the rocks and out of sight. Hey, he'd had a good day, and dear lord he wanted to see just how flexible Jinx could be!

That was the start of a beautiful friendship, in point of fact. They almost never met in a professional capacity, but Danny used some of his pull every now and again when she got caught by the Titans to get her out on parole. It lent well to 'naughty inmate, corrupt warden' games…

And playing Pathfinder with Tucker's girlfriend was amusing enough. Jinx, obviously, picked a Draconic-Lineage Sorceress with a bent towards Evocation spells, which suited the paladin character Danny played just fine! Tucker's Girlfriend (the 'Wallflower' from the techno-rave where he'd met Blackfire) was playing the rogue of the party, built around being a Ninja… Apparently, she watched a lot of anime.

It was all going well for Danny, really. For a month he'd been meeting with jinx at least every Saturday to play Pathfinder… And every Tuesday for private 'games' disguised as parole meetings after she'd been brought in with Gizmo and Mammoth for theft after the beach incident. And the occasional Thursday when Tucker's Girlfriend came over to cook and play video games…

Then he got an invitation in the mail. It was from HeroCon L.A. While he was still excited to be invited to be a guest of honor and speaker on the panel on 'independent vigilantism,' they made it clear through roundabout wording that the main reason he was being invited was because most of the big-name Justice Leaguers were unavailable. Superman was apparently recovering after Lex Luthor shot him with a Kryptonite bullet, Batman never responded, The Green Lanterns had declined, Wonder Woman was doing something in the middle east and Flash had been banned from the Convention after an incident involving cappuccino and $30000 worth of damages to the hotel.

Still! He'd been invited! And apparently green Arrow was going, along with Supergirl and Stargirl. That'd be hilarious to see, if nothing else!


End file.
